Partage
by irkiala
Summary: petite réflexion de Grimmjow alors qu'il est dans les bras de Sosuke ... c'est mimi et c'est triste


_Me revoici avec un vieux truc écrit pour ma Siphy-chan! un petit quelque chose de triste!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis :<strong> pas vraiment de scénario ... Siphirith voulait quelque chose d'un peu triste ... alors voilà ... j'espère que ça l'est mais pas trop quand même ... c'est un POV de Grimmjow ... vous allez avoir du mal à le reconnaître ..._

_**Couple :**_

_Grimmjow x Sosuke_

_Gimmjow x Il Forte (sous entendu)_

_Sosuke x Byakuya (sous entendu)_

* * *

><p>Tu es là sans vraiment être là. Tu sembles toujours perdu dans tes pensées, dans un monde où je n'aurai jamais ma place. Tu sembles sourire, mais il est si triste ton sourire, que j'essuierai volontiers les larmes aux coins de tes yeux. Si seulement tu me laissais faire.<p>

Mais alors que je m'approche, tu sembles te réveiller, sortir de ton monde de souvenirs et revenir à la réalité. Tu me regardes et me souris. Je comble alors ce manque que tu ressens, que je ressens en toi. Tu n'aimes pas quand je te vois comme ça. Tu n'aimes pas que je te surprenne comme ça. Alors tu me fais oublier ton sourire triste par un pervers. Tu joues avec moi et tu combles cet espace, pour que le temps d'une étreinte, nous ne faisons qu'un.

Je sais très bien que tu penses à lui. Son ombre semble planer sur toi … et sur nous. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis même tout son contraire. Ça doit être pour ça que tu m'as choisis. Ainsi tu ne le trompes pas puisque je ne lui ressemble pas. Il garde sa place intacte dans ton cœur … et moi, j'en occupe une autre.

Des fois, je me demande même si tu m'aimes. Tu as beau me le dire, je me demande vraiment si tu m'aimes. Il n'y a que quand je possède enfin ton corps que j'en suis sûr. A ce moment là, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu ne penses pas à lui mais à moi … à nous.

Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir ton amant. Peut-être pour combler un vide. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir laissé quelqu'un derrière toi. La différence, c'est que toi tu n'as jamais vécu cet amour alors que le mien m'a consumé. La différence, c'est que le tien est toujours vivant alors que le mien est mort. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'est rapproché. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous arrivons à combler le vide de l'autre.

Nous savons ce qu'est l'amour. Nous en connaissons la saveur. Nous en connaissons l'intensité. Nous en connaissons les failles. Nous en connaissons l'amertume. Nous nous voyons dans les yeux de l'autre et nous sommes capable de répondre à nos attentes sans avoir besoin de les dire.

Mais si moi je suis passé à autre chose, toi, tu restes dans ce monde tant que tu n'auras pas consommé cet amour. Tant qu'il serra vivant, tu ne pourras pas complètement m'appartenir comme moi je t'appartient déjà. Souvent je rêve que je le tue. Mais alors, tu te détournes de moi. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Alors je calme mes envies meurtrières en venant te voir. Alors je te possède ou tu me possèdes. Juste pour me rassurer. Juste pour être sûr qu'on s'appartienne.

J'en ai marre de ressasser tout ça. C'est pas mon genre. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, j'en suis venu à réfléchir plus qu'avant, à analyser avant d'agir. Avant il n'y avait d'autre que moi qui rentrait en ligne de compte. Maintenant il y à toi. Tu le sais et tu en joues. Tu en jouis, d'avoir ce pouvoir sur moi.

D'ailleurs, tu viens d'entrer dans ma chambre sans bruits. Comme à ton habitude. Tu te glisses derrière moi et m'entoures de tes bras. Tu poses ton torse dans mon dos et je laisse partir ma tête sur ton épaule. J'ai les yeux fermés mais je sais très bien le sourire que tu affiches en ce moment. Je sens tes lèvres glisser sur ma peau. Je sens ta langue lécher mon lobe d'oreille. Je sens tes mains partir à la découverte de mon corps. Je me laisse faire car après tout j'aime être dans tes bras. J'aime quand tu me domines. Je t'aime tout court. Même si je sais que ton cœur n'est pas entièrement à moi à défaut de ton corps. Qui d'ici peut va m'appartenir. Tout comme le mien t'appartient.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi?<em>


End file.
